The Resilience of a Shinigami Heart
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: After returning from Soul Society Orihime decides she wants to become stronger so she doesn't always have to rely on others. While seeking new training from Yoruichi things take an interesting turn for the girl. Yoruichi X Orihime. Yuri. complete.
1. Shinigami Dream

A/N: Alright, another one begins. The pairing this time is Yoruichi X Orihime. In case you are either stupid, don't know, or have never watched Bleach, those are both female characters and this story will not change that. This story is rated M, for the sole reason that in a later chapter there will be sexual material between these two. Do not read if it's not your thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and I am not justice.

Orihime Inoue was thinking. Surprisingly her thoughts weren't exclusively about the impending Robot-Mermaid wars and the avocado fudge ice cream she had had the previous night. No as Orihime lie sleepily in her bed, the humid Saturday morning air clinging to her smooth, white skin, she found her thoughts often converging on matters of a more, serious, somber manner.

Slowly Orihime began to stir from her rest, struggling wearily to sit up so she could start the day. It had only been a matter of days now since she had returned here, to her home. For the sake of a dear friend, she and her friends had departed Karakura town, no, the entire world of the living for the world of the shinigami, the world known as Soul Society.

A sad, faint smile adorned Orihime's lips as she rustled through her clothing; her eyes cast themselves on the nearby photo of her dear, missed older brother, as she reflected on her recent adventure. Her time in Soul Society had left her with a deep feeling of _disappointment_. This _disappointment_, as it was, did not find route entirely from the fact that, in traveling to another world, Orihime had found no tiny green men or ponies with giant flapping wings. No this _disappointment_ was not about that; Orihime was _disappointed_ in herself.

Ichigo Kurosaki had saved Rukia Kuchiki. The mission they had set out to _accomplish_ had been well _accomplished_. But Orihime didn't feel like _she _had _accomplished_ anything. All her friends, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi, they had all fought with their hardest, made their great stands, stood up for what they believed, while Orihime had done nothing but watched patiently from the sidelines, never taking more than a supporting role in it all.

Orihime's friends had all shed their blood in the battle to rescue Rukia, some of them coming face to face with death. She had little more than a few scratches. It wasn't just guilt though that birthed this disappointed feeling in Orihime's heart, it was more than that. She wished that was all there was. No, Orihime had discovered a new longing in her heart, the longing for the _power_ to do more.

Orihime hastily dressed and groomed herself. Stopping in her kitchen she slathered some red bean paste on a toasted slice of pumpernickel bread and poured herself half a glass of vanilla milk. Hurriedly she consumed her food. She gave a smile as she exited her apartment, locking the door behind her. Today would be the day where she would start the long fight to acquire that _power_.

Her thoughts settled down as Orihime walked briskly down the bustling streets of Karakura Town. Orihime smiled as she moved content that today she would start to change. She felt as if she could let her mind return to its daydreams. It seemed that now the Mermaid Queen and the Robot President were suddenly negotiating a treaty for peace.

Orihime's mind wandered thusly as she headed toward her destination. She smiled when she finally caught sight of the quaint structure, the small, nondescript candy and shinigami supply store known as the Urahara shop. With a skip in her step she walked in.

"Welcome to the Ura- Oh it's you. You're one of Ichigo's friend's aren't you?" Orihime was greeted by one of the shop's workers, a young boy named Jinta. The shop appeared to be empty aside from this boy and another child, this one a girl named Ururu.

"Yep! I'm Orihime, Orihime Inoue!" Orihime responded in a bubbly voice.

"We know." Jinta said under his breath. He then sighed, asking, "What exactly did you come here for, Orihime? Ichigo need something?"

"No, nothing like that. I just needed to ask someone something." Orihime answered in a round-about way.

"Oh if you're looking for the boss, I doubt he'll be awake for another… hour… or two." The young boy said, offering an irritated glance in the direction of a closed door at the back of the shop.

"No, I'm not here to see Mr. Urahara. I wanna see Yoruichi!" Orihime finally got to the point of her visit.

"Oh. Yoruichi… I'm not sure I've seen her recently. She only stops by occasionally you know." Jinta explained with thought.

"She's over here." Sounded the meek voice of the girl Ururu as she swept the floor nearby, she was pointing to the far corner of the shop where just barely the figure of a black cat was visible napping behind a display of candy.

"Aww, looks like she's sleeping. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait. You guys don't mind do you?" Orihime continued to smile as she talked; she was beginning to feel anticipation.

"Not at all. You Ururu?" Jinta answered the other's question and then asked his co-worker for her answer. The young girl merely gave a slight nod as she continued to work.

"Oh and I'll take one of those!" Orihime said loudly, pointing to a display of over-sized swirl lollipops. Jinta nodded and retrieved the sweet confection for the girl. Orihime paid for it and sat down in the corner next to where Yoruichi slept.

Orihime continued to wear a wide grin as she began to lick the sugary treat in her hand, wondering how it would taste dipped in molten cheese. It would only be a little while now and she would begin her new training, her training to finally make herself someone her friends could depend on. Daydreams preoccupied her once more. It seemed the peace talks had fallen through after the Robot President was assassinated by radicals from an extremist faction within the Mermaid nation. The war raged on harder now than ever before as Orihime licked her lollipop, tridents and laser beams flying in all directions across the battlefields in her brain.

Then Orihime felt the slight kick of a tiny little foot against her thigh and found her thoughts returned to earth. Yoruichi was stretching her legs as she let out what was a powerful yawn for a small cat. Orihime's heart leapt with joy as she remembered how she was once and for all going to put all that disappointment she had with herself behind her.

"Yoruichi! You're awake!" Orihime gave a short shout.

"Wha?! What's going on?! Ori-, Orihime?! What are you-?" Yoruichi seemed somewhere between panicked and confused as she started from her rest at the sound, and found the girl gazing at her intently.

"Good! Now you're coming with me!" Orihime declared excitedly as she lifted the black cat into her arms, and stood up, biting the remnants of her candy from its stick. The barely awake, deeply confused Yoruichi struggled fiercely to free herself but Orihime retained a firm hold. Jinta shook his head disdainfully as Orihime left the shop, Ururu didn't even look up.

Orihime walked a short distance away from the shop before setting the feline down. Yoruichi stared back at the girl with a look of bewilderment, asking with a bit of sarcastic insistence, "So is there something you want from me, Orihime?"

"Yes there is!" Orihime declared certainly, "I want you to train me, Yoruichi!"

"Train you?! For what?!" Yoruichi was taken aback by the girl's demands.

"I want to be stronger." Orihime said with a exuberant accompanying nod.

"I've already helped you find the ability to call on your power at will; if you wish to strengthen that power, really you would know how to go about it better than I would." Yoruichi said a pointed sharpness in her low voice.

"No! The power I have isn't good enough. I want more power!" Orihime said, offering her best imitation of a depraved, maniacal laugh. Yoruichi stared at her blindly.

"Orihime, are you feeling all right?" Yoruichi asked with a look of concern.

"Of course I am… but I'm being serious, I want you to help me obtain new power, Yoruichi, just like you helped me understand the powers I have now." Orihime said in a suitably even voice.

"As I already said, if there are new stages to your power, it's up to you to uncover them. I can't help you." Yoruichi responded for the first time in a level, honest fashion.

"No, you still don't see. The power I have now is okay. I'm able to protect myself and others and I'm able to help my friends get better when their hurt, but it's just not enough. I don't want everyone to always have to protect me, I don't want Ichigo and the other's to fight with their lives while I just sit and watch." Orihime had a commanding, determinant nature to her words that made Yoruichi feel a need to listen. Finally Orihime built up to her ultimate request, which she shouted out proudly, "I want you to teach me how to be a shinigami, Yoruichi!"

This statement caused Yoruichi to lose her focus, she gave a short laugh before she said as if completely taken aback, "You what?!"

"I wanna be a shinigami, just like Ichigo and Rukia and everyone else!" Orihime repeated her desire, still refusing to waver.

"Orihime, that's both ridiculous and impossible." Yoruichi said bluntly, shaking her tiny feline head.

"But what about Ichigo?! He did it. He was just a human and he became a shinigami!" Orihime argued firmly, nodding her head in defiance.

"Well you have to realize how special a case Ichigo is." Yoruichi said with a soft smirk.

"But I'm special too! I have my power, I have a high level of spiritual energy, and I've even been to Soul Society before and worn one of those shinigami robes before! Why can't I become a shinigami just like Ichigo did?" Orihime continued to fight her case; Yoruichi seemed to begin to realize this wasn't as stupid as she initially had thought.

"Orihime, if we let you attempt the special training Ichigo did to become a shinigami you'd die, you'd become a hollow." Yoruichi held a somberness about her this time.

"Maybe, but I'm willing to risk that. This is important to me, Yoruichi. I need you to help me." Orihime didn't back down.

"No Orihime, I didn't say there was a risk or any sort of other possible outcome. If you underwent that training you would die and you would become a hollow, there are no other possibilities." Yoruichi said with a crisp clarity in her tone.

"I see… so it really is hopeless then?" Orihime was greatly saddened at this news. Was this her fate then, to be always the weak and fragile one in need of protection?

Yoruichi, in hearing this, seemed to develop a look of melancholy across her black fur coated countenance. Looking up at the now crushed girl she sighed, "Actually there may be another way, you could become a shinigami."

"What, really you mean that?!" Orihime's face lit up completely at this revelation.

"There are a few things I can think to try at least." Yoruichi said with a sly smile, seemingly eased at the other's return to her previous brightness.

"But Orihime, please realize that the training I put you through will be rigorous, possibly even dangerous, and that there's no guarantee that we will see any sort of success whatsoever." Yoruichi advised, not wanting the girl to get her hopes to far off the ground.

"That's fine. Even if it's only a slim possibility, it's still worth it if we at least try!" Orihime proclaimed cheerfully.

"That's a good attitude. Who knows, maybe you just might be able to do it..." Yoruichi let out a subdued laugh as she spoke.

"You're the best Yoruichi! I'm so happy you decided to help me with this." Orihime cheered ecstatically.

"No problem. Now come on, let's go get started." Yoruichi responded with a look of amusement as she began to lead Orihime slowly back in the direction of the Urahara Shop.

"Okay!" Orihime shouted as she skipped excitedly behind the black cat, her mind alive with thoughts about how strong she might get.

Yoruichi Shihoin had been Orihime's guide the last time she had sought to make herself stronger, the last time she had wanted to make herself valuable to everyone. Now it seemed Yoruichi was positioned to guide her once more. Her heart was warm with deep gratitude for the feline woman as she she chased behind her, dreams of finding strength alive in her heart.

A/N: Wow, haven't written a chapter this short in awhile. Fairly simple plot line this time around so I didn't have too much setup I needed to do. Despite lacking length I think this is a quite promising start for my fic. Sure this chapter had zero going for it on the yuri front, but that I assure you will develop swiftly enough. In all, I remain optimistic about this fic even if the pairing I'm finding a bit difficult. Orihime and Yoruichi are easily and without a doubt my two favorite characters in all of Bleach, that being said I've never ever really thought about them paired with each other before. I'm sure once I get use to the dynamic I'll absolutely love writing this fic. So yeah, tell me what you think; reviews are strongly encouraged.

I usually ramble on at lengths about my weekly poll, but since this week was more of a random meaningless thing I'll keep it short this time. I asked who out of the three main characters of Death Note and tacos best represented justice. 20 voted, and to my astonishment L and Kira both ended up with exactly the same number of votes, 5 each. Of course that means Kira wins, since Misa got two votes and she'd just give those to Light... but then of course tacos (4 votes) might be on L's side, so I guess I can't be too sure about that. I actually had thought tacos was going to win.


	2. Shinigami Smile

A/N: Alright, chapter 2. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and I am not running for president.

Yoruichi Shihoin let out a slight sigh as she came to a stop at the front door of the Urahara Shop; she began to think. What had she gotten herself into? Had she really just told this girl, Orihime, that she knew a way to make her into a shinigami? Sure, it didn't seem impossible. The girl did have a great deal of spiritual power. Her finding the ability to manipulate that power into the form of a zanpakuto seemed entirely plausible. As plausible as it seemed, Yoruichi honestly had no idea how to go about it.

She supposed she must still have a real weakness for the smile of a cute girl; that was the only explanation for why Yoruichi would promise Orihime something she did not know how to accomplish. Orihime had looked so sad when she had been told this dream was impossible, that she could not become a shinigami. Yoruichi had to wonder if dispelling the girl's sadness was worth lying to her, getting her hopes up.

It seemed to Yoruichi like she had made the wrong decision, like waking up and finding herself immediately confronted by a bright eyed girl with a lofty dream had clouded her better judgment, but the more she thought the more her mind wandered over the possibility of whether this was doable. Ichigo Kurosaki was the only case she knew of where a living human had been able to become a shinigami. In typical fashion of a program developed by Kisuke, the training Ichigo had used was much to demanding for someone of Orihime's constitution, and would surely be impossible for the girl. Perhaps Kisuke knew another way for a human to become a shinigami, a way Orihime could use.

Orihime was soon right behind the feline and was opening the door. The two entered the Urahara Shop, Orihime following closely behind Yoruichi who moved slowly in the direction of the trap door leading to the basement training room. Yoruichi noticed Orihime had stopped following so closely and looked up, finding her dear friend Kisuke Urahara relaxing in a nearby chair.

"Yo, Yoruichi. I knew it was your voice I heard doing all that shouting this morning." Urahara mumbled casually, staring at the black cat, "So what exactly are you two up to?"

"Sorry about the noise, Kisuke. I was startled when I woke up." Yoruichi spoke in a sincere voice.

"No problem, even if I do like to get a little extra sleep on the weekends... But do tell me, what's the girl want?" The shop owner said with a healthy yawn.

"Yoruichi's going to train me!' Orihime announced with exuberance, pushing her fist upward in a cute gesture.

"Oh, that so? What's the training for?" Urahara gave a short laugh, as he held obvious curiosity in his voice.

Yoruichi then remembered that she had wanted to ask her long time friend for opinions on her current dilemma. Now would be a good time to do that. She started softly, "Well, you see Kisuke, I was actually wondering…-"

"Yoruichi is going to show me how to become a shinigami!" Orihime gave another declaration accompanied by another over zealous flare of adorable motion, seemingly not noticing that she had cut the feline off.

"Her?! A shinigami? That's stupid!" This was not Urahara's voice but rather that of the young boy Jinta who was overhearing the conversation as he helped clean the shop nearby.

"She can do it... if she tries hard enough…" Sounded the spacey voice of the other child worker of the Urahara Shop, the girl Ururu.

"Are you serious? Yoruichi you should know that that is both impossible and ridiculous." Urahara said with a sharp laugh, slightly taken aback at this revelation.

"I don't think it is. Ichigo's proof that it can be done. I think Orihime can really do this!" Yoruichi said surprised herself at the words escaping her.

"Orihime will die if she attempts that procedure, Yoruichi." Urahara said with blunt certainty.

"I realize that, Kisuke. That's why I'm going to try and use an alternative method." Yoruichi said, sounding infinitely surer of herself than she actually was.

"You actually know an alternative method to transform humans into shinigami!?" The former division 12 captain asked with obvious doubt.

"Not a sure method, but I do have a few theories that are worth trying. " Yoruichi lied, she had no theories; anything she tried would be just her winging it.

"It's surprising that you would have theories on how to do something when I don't…" Urahara seemed to have a degree of suspicion to his voice.

"Well I do!" Yoruichi said with finality. She then asked with insistence, "Now you don't mind if we borrow the basement for awhile, Kisuke?"

"Of course not. " Urahara said in a relaxed fashion. Showing hints of concern he added, "Just try not to get Orihime killed."

"Got it." Yoruichi said with a nod.

"Thank you Mr. Urahara!" Orihime shouted gratefully, wearing a beaming smile on her face. Opening the trap door she followed Yoruichi down to the sprawling basement training grounds.

Yoruichi let out another deep sigh as the door up to the shop closed behind them. She was going to ask Kisuke to help her with this but had in the heat of the moment decided to continue down the hole she had dug blindly. This was all because of that girl's smile, that proud tone in her voice when she said Yoruichi's name and how she was going to make her dream come true. Yoruichi had to wonder how she had let herself get into this.

"Thank you so much Yoruichi! That was really awesome how you defended me even though Mr. Urahara was saying all the same things you said before." Orihime said with a bubbly expression.

"Yeah… Anyway, we should probably get started." The feline replied helplessly.

"Yay! So what do we do first?" Orihime was noticeably thrilled to be starting her training.

"To start I should probably change into a more suitable form." Yoruichi gave soft smirk as she said this.

Then without further warning, a smokescreen formed as the tiny cat made the abrupt change into a beautiful woman. Of course, as always upon her transformation, Yoruichi wore not a shred of clothing.

"There. This is better." Yoruichi said lightly, smiling at the sound of her soft, feminine voice while stretching her now humanoid limbs as the smoke cleared.

Yoruichi made sure to make note of the young girl's reactionary expression, she was blushing profusely, and seemed to alternate between keeping her eyes averted and keeping them well focused.

"Yoruichi! Why don't you have any clothes on?!" Orihime asked in clear embarrassment while looking away.

"I didn't have any clothes on before and you weren't saying anything." Yoruichi teased with a soft laugh.

"Oh. I guess you're right… I never thought about it before…" Orihime gave a gasp as she gave this notion thought. Coming to a unnecessary conclusion she exclaimed, "I should get you some of those little kitty clothes that people sometimes put on their pet cats!"

"No thank you. Stuff like that is sure to be uncomfortable. I rather like the feeling of not wearing anything anyways." Yoruichi said steadfastly, the thought of being forced to wear clothes as a cat was frightening to her.

Silence fell momentarily before Orihime worked up the courage to once more stare up at the other woman. In a meek way she asserted, "You're very beautiful, you know, Yoruichi…"

"You think so?" Yoruichi continued to laugh at the cute reaction she was getting.

"Oh yes! I-I've never seen another woman's body naked like this before, and your's is just so perfect…" Orihime continued to speak sheepishly, her eyes nervously tracing the other's figure once more.

"If you don't mind me saying, you're a beautiful girl yourself, Orihime. I doubt my body is any more perfect than your's." Yoruichi couldn't help but flash her widest smile as she held the girl's attention rigidly. "Still, if were going to do this training I should go put some clothes on, right…? Unless you want me to stay good and comfortable like this, of course?"

"No you should get dressed. It's not proper to run around training someone while naked." Orihime said in a certain way with accompanying nods.

"You sure? It might be motivating…" Yoruichi said coaxingly, smiling brightly at the girl as she posed her sexy figure slightly.

"W-Why would it be motivating…?" Orihime blushed furiously as she asked, once more turning away.

"While you're the one who said I was so beautiful and perfect, and you seem to enjoy staring at me… Of course that could mean it would be distracting instead of motivating, I don't know…" Yoruichi gave a sharp laugh as she watched an expression of shear horror creep across the human girl's face.

"It wasn't… it wasn't anything weird… I-I just think you're beautiful Yoruichi… Nothing more than that…" Orihime seemed inclined to defend herself frantically.

"Alright then. I keep a set of clothes down here. So just wait a minute and I'll get dressed." Yoruichi said in a warm tone as she turned from the other and proceeded a short distance away from her. She removed her set of clothing and a few other assorted items kept down here by Urahara from behind a rock. She dressed herself slowly.

"There. That better?" Yoruichi asked as she presented her now clothed figure before Orihime's eyes.

"Yeah…" Orihime nodded, her once permanent blush finally beginning to fade.

"Now then, you ready to begin?" Yoruichi though still largely lost as to what she was about to do, at least had something resembling a plan by this point.

"Yup! Now what do I do first?" Orihime asked in a carefree manner.

"Let's see… shinigami are spirit beings. So if you plan on becoming a shinigami you must be capable of existing as a standalone spirit. So for the first test, I'll have you fight an artificial hollow with your current abilities while your spirit has been forced from your body." Yoruichi explained methodically, wondering what would happen.

"Okay, sounds great! Let's do it!" Orihime cheered excitedly.

"Very well. Brace yourself." Yoruichi said with a faint smile as she forced a skull glove onto her hand. Forcefully she brought her fist to Orihime's stomach. In an instant the human girl's spirit was violently thrust from her human body. The girl looked down to see a thick heavy chain connecting her spiritual body to her physical one which was now collapsed on the floor.

"Whoa… it feels so… weird" Orihime said awestruck as she stared at her body and felt her chain of fate.

"To become a shinigami that chain must disappear. How we do that without you becoming a hollow is the tricky part." The dark skinned woman said looking somewhat intrigued.

"So how do I get rid of it?" Orihime asked with a driven look.

"I honestly don't know. My best guess would be that it would disappear if you were to manage to form a zanpakuto. That is why I am going to have you fight, and while you fight I want you to concentrate on your zanpakuto. Try and find it within you." Yoruichi advised in a wise sounding voice; she wondered if Orihime had any idea that this was all guess work.

"Alright. So where is this fake hollow I'm supposed to fight?" Orihime really seemed into it, she was more focused than Yoruichi would have guessed possible.

"Right here." Yoruichi said as she pushed a motionless hollow shaped figure before the human girl. It was a fairly nondescript humanoid hollow, making it seem unnatural compared to some of the monstrous real hollows Orihime had seen. It was very small, only reaching about a third of Orihime's height.

"Oh, it's so small. It's kinda cute." The human girl said with a soft giggle as she looked at the artificial evil spirit.

"It's small now but this thing's special. It's a training tool developed by Kisuke. Every time you destroy it, it will automatically regenerate twice as big and twice as powerful as before." Yoruichi explained in a cool tone.

"Cool. Let's get started. I can't wait to be a shinigami!" Orihime struck a battle pose as she spoke with enthusiasm.

"As I've said before there's no telling if this method will actually work. Also, even if this thing isn't a real hollow, it still can become quite powerful. It has the potential to hurt you just as any real hollow was. In the state you are in currently it's particularly important you stay on your guard. Remember that if you're chain is cut, restoring you to your body becomes exceedingly difficult." The Shihoin woman threw out some warnings, making it clear the other should take things seriously.

"Right!" Orihime gave a quick nod as she prepared for battle. Energy sparked from Yoruichi's hand into the fake hollow, and soon it was moving around. Noticing Orihime it leapt at her.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime shouted, causing one of the Shun Shun Rikka, the six fairy like entities that made up her current powers, Tsubaki, her offense, to appear, flying swiftly in the direction of the approaching hollow.

Tsubaki seemed to bounce straight off the artificial hollow, causing the evil spirit to crash to the ground but not cutting it in the slightest. Angrily Tsubaki protested, "Girl, what are you doing?! I don't even know what this damn mini hollow thing is, but you have no reason to hold back against something like it!"

"Sorry. It's just… it's so small… I didn't want to overpower it." Orihime explained apologetically.

"Tsubaki's cutting shield can slice through anything, Orihime, it is only you who hold him back. While using his power imagine him instead as a zanpakuto, as a sword. The sharpest swords will leave cuts even when wielded with reluctance." Yoruichi gave out more advice, watching Orihime was turning out to be actually quite invigorating.

"Right!" Orihime nodded in affirmation. She shouted cone more as the hollow went once more on the attack, "Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

This time as Tsubaki flew forth, his glowing cutting shield sliced effortlessly through the tiny hollow. Yoruichi couldn't help but give a light cheer. Within seconds the hollow had reformed just as Yoruichi had said, at exactly twice its previous size. It began to move around sporadically, before making a leap at Orihime. Despite being much larger than before it's speed actually seemed to have increased.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime cave another call, once more Tsubaki flew at the hollow, again it was cleaved in two, and again it reappeared at twice its previous size. It was now actually taller than Orihime.

The hollow moved about quickly. Its speed had grown yet again. It began to run in a weaving path toward Orihime. The girl raised a hand as she shouted her attack once more, "Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

Tsubaki flew once more at the hollow. This time however he did not make a clean cut. The hollow at the last second had jerked out of the way of the cutting shield's path. The hollow escaped the blast losing only a single arm. It continue it's lunge ant the human girl.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime shouted to call forth three more members of her Shun Shun Rikka, Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon who formed triangular defensive barrier between Orihime and the hollow. The hollow rebounded from Orihime's shield and swiftly Orihime used her Koten Zanshun once more to destroy it yet again.

It regenerated again, bigger, faster and stronger than before. This time it took Orihime almost 15 minutes to destroy it completely. Each time after that it just took longer and longer, and took more and more uses of Orihime's three techniques. Hours passed and soon the hollow was many times taller than the tallest hollow you would ever see naturally. Yoruichi couldn't help but be awestruck with the amount of work the young girl was willing to put into this.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime called out passionately as she faced down the behemoth of a hollow. Tsubaki flew straight at the giant's mask, in hopes of finding a clean shot. The artificial being made a quick movement out of the cutting shield's path, so as it escaped with only a cut to its shoulder.

The hollow recoiled it's arm before delivering a swift and powerful punch in Orihime's direction. The girl had little choice but to raise her shield immediately with a shout of the words, "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" The shield spared Orihime from the incredible destructive might of the gigantic beast but it didn't spare her from the force, as she found herself tossed roughly several feet back.

Orihime panted desperately as she tried to get back to feet. Yoruichi could tell she was tired. She had been greatly jostled by the throw, and her rough fall back to the ground had left her with many painful scrapes on top of the bruises. It was obvious that as Orihime and the hollow faced off, as the hollow readied it's next punch, Orihime was at a loss as to which of her techniques to use, whether she should attack, defend, or heal herself.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime made her choice and Tsubaki flew forward in a desperation attack just as the hollow released it's punch. A gasp escaped Orihime's lips and a look of terror crept across her face as she realized this punch was not aimed at her but rather at the chain of fate connecting her to her lifeless human body. Tsubaki had failed once more to land a fatal blow, and Orihime was about to be killed by the hollow.

Yoruichi decided then that it might be a good time to bring an end to the training. The former stealth force commander performed a simple flash step finding her way to the top of the giant beast's back. Forcefully she sent a spark of energy deep into an orifice atop the hollow, and at once it stopped in its tracks. Very shortly afterward it returned to its original size.

"That should be enough for now, Orihime." Yoruichi said as she walked to the girl's side.

Orihime, who looked as if she had just been certain of her impending death gave a sigh of relief. However, upon thinking it through decided something was amiss, "But, I'm not a shinigami yet..."

"I don't think that training method was ever going to result in you becoming a shinigami, only you becoming a hollow." Yoruichi said, effectively admitting defeat.

"Really? But it seemed like I was working so hard..." Orihime wore an expression of deep disappointment.

"You did work hard, and you did marvelously, far better than I would have imagined. And it's not like its a total waste; real combat experience like that is sure to have made you stronger. It's just I don't see any signs that that chain is about to vanish.Nor do I see a zanpakuto formed in your hands"

"But the chain feels much lighter, and it even looks a little thinner..." Orihime assure the other who remained doubtful.

"That's probably just because you've gotten use to it. You did fight splendidly while it weighted you down and restricted your movements." Yoruichi continued to praise the girl in light of the training failure.

"Does this mean, I'm not going to be able to become a shinigami..." Orihime had that same sad look on her face that got Yoruichi into this mess in the first place as she said this.

"Not necessarily. I still have a few other experiments I want to try before I give up completely. I just think that's enough for today." Yoruichi lied to the human girl, in truth her mind was desperately scrambling for some sort of coherent training plan.

"That's great! You're the best, Yoruichi!" Orihime cheered, showing her adorable smile once more.

Yoruichi gave a soft smirk, with a subtle laugh she informed the other of the day's paln, "Heal your injuries and return to your body. We'll take the rest of the day off to relax." Somehow Orihme's confidence was inspiring confidence in Yoruichi as well.

A/N: A bit of a departure from the first chapter. This one was more from Yoruichi's perspective. Also this one had a little action to it, and the yuri vibe at least got a chance to start to show. I'm definitely liking this fic so far. I love writing Yoruichi, she's so awesome. I'm also really starting to see the chemistry that could be there between these two. I have a feeling this thing is going to be real cute. Still, kinda miss being able to insert the random Orihime thoughts. I mean it was a whole chapter without updates on the Robot-Mermaid Wars.

It was another randomish poll this week: basically I asked who out of the actual candidates and a bunch of random choices of my selection should be president. It quickly developed into a dead-locked race between Yoruichi and Tsunade. Apparently Tsunade's leadership experience as the fifth Hokage was more impressive to you guys in the end than Yoruichi's military experience as commander of the shinigami special forces, as Tsunade beat Yoruichi by one vote (14 to 13), either that or it was because Tsunade has bigger breasts and Naruto is more popular than Bleach, I'm not sure. Interesting to see how the actual candidates stood up to the craziness. Most didn't. I found it quite humorous that with my audience Barack Obama (8 votes) is apparently somewhere between the coolness of Death Note's L (9 votes), and Pokemon's Pikachu (7 votes), whereas Hillary Clinton polled with just 3 votes equaling the nation of Mexico and the current president George W. Bush (whom I had anticipated gettign nothing). I love how my 7th highest scorer in the poll was that one hot chick (6 votes), I kinda like her too.


	3. Shinigami Resolve

A/N: Third chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I am neither a robot nor a mermaid (nor am I Thomas Jefferson).

Orihime Inoue felt the familiar pangs of disappointment pulsing though her heart as she followed Yoruichi into the deeper reaches of the training grounds. She had just failed her training. Yoruichi was doing so much for her but she still couldn't do anything right. She had tried. She had tried her hardest. Never during her battle with the fake hollow had the image of a shimmering blade left her mind's eye; yet apparently her best efforts weren't enough. She had failed at becoming a shinigami.

As she pondered her failures, what could possibly be holding her back from having realized the goal of her training, Orihime recalled that Yoruichi had come to the decision that they were to take the rest of the day off. Orihime, as it was, didn't feel like relaxing.

"Yoruichi, don't you think we should do some more training today? I mean, we can relax when I'm a shinigami." Orihime said insistently, the disappointment she was feeling with herself clear in the sounds of her voice.

Yoruichi turned back to her and came to a stop, she gave a faint smile as she replied in a soft voice, "You may be saying that, Orihime but the truth is that I just forced you to exert yourself, your spiritual form no less, at levels far exceeding what you're used to. In all honesty the damages could be severe if I was to allow you to do more without resting."

"I don't care! I don't care if it's painful, if I hurt myself… I just want to become stronger! I want to be of use to everyone! I want… to become a… shinigami…" Orihime responded with passion trailing off into depression. As a tear ran across her cheek, she began to wonder if it was even possible for someone as weak as her to do this.

"I understand that, Orihime. I swear to you I'm going to try everything I can think of to make that happen." Yoruichi pledged, a fierce honesty burning in her eyes, as she extended her hand to quell the tears coming from Orihime's eyes. Orihime's lips formed a faint smile at how warm the touch of the woman's hand felt.

"Y-Yoruichi…" Orihime started, choking on the name of the other.

"But right now Orihime, we must rest. You were seconds away from death Orihime and it was all my fault. You might be able to do more today, but I don't think I'm prepared for any more risks." Yoruichi said somberly, Orihime's sad expression faded into a warm one as she remembered how hard the other woman was struggling all for her sake.

"Alright Yoruichi, we'll rest today. But tomorrow we gotta train twice as hard!" Orihime said with enthusiasm and a smile, Yoruichi gave a short laugh. She began to walk once more in the direction they had been headed.

"Whatever you say." Yoruichi gave a wide grin as she yielded without effort to the other's demands.

"Where are we going anyway?" Orihime found herself asking in an airy way as she examined the horizon. Yoruichi had told her they were going to relax the rest of the day but it seemed they were only heading further and further away from the exit.

"We should catch sight of our destination shortly." The dark-skinned woman answered with an amused smirk.

Yoruichi wasn't lying either. Within minutes of her comment the two came across their destination. There, in the middle of Kisuke Urahara's basement, settled nicely in a clearing between outcroppings of rock was a fully functioning natural looking hot spring.

"Wow! This is so cool! You didn't tell me this was where we were going, Yoruichi!" Orihime gave an excited jump as she cheered.

"Oh, you like it so much? That's nice; there are really few things more relaxing than bathing in one of these." Yoruichi gave yet another laugh at the human girl's overzealous reaction.

"Yeah it's awesome! I love hot springs; they feel so good! But… why is there one down here… underground… in Mr. Urahara's basement..." Orihime went from overjoyed to inquisitive as her thoughts went from the joys of hot springs to the peculiarity of this particular spring's location.

"This training ground down here is an exact replica of the one me and Kisuke used back in Seireitei. Believe me, this spring was one of the first things I made him transfer over for me." Yoruichi said in reflection, a jovial smile on her lips.

"Oh, I see." Orihime nodded.

"Anyways, enough just staring at it, I'm anxious to actually feel that water on my skin." Yoruichi said with noticeable excitement. Her hands searched out the hem of her shirt and within seconds she had it removed. Her pants followed closely behind.

Orihime's mind seemed to shut down as she gazed upon the beauty of the Shihoin goddess's unclothed form for a second time. Orihime had in actuality seen naked females on several occasions before; she enjoyed hot springs, and would visit the one nearest by on occasion. She would bathe with other woman, with Tatsuki, with her other friends, with women she didn't even know. None of those women had even registered as anything in Orihime's brain. Yoruichi, on the other hand, seemed to consume it.

And this was with god reason. Yoruichi had a near flawless figure. Her skin was soft and smooth and the most beautiful dark color, her feline facial features lent to her a real exotic beauty. She was perfectly curved; her body taking the shape of that of the ideal woman, but she had a fairly toned musculature as well. This was her second time seeing it but it was somehow just as breathtaking, if not more so than the first. Orihime knew this time there was no chance she would be able to look away. She prayed Yoruichi didn't notice her stares.

Of course Orihime had to wonder why she was staring in the first place. Even if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, which to Orihime she surely was, Yoruichi was still a woman. Orihime was also a woman. Women were supposed to like men. It was then that Orihime remembered a classmate of hers, a girl named Chizuru. Chizuru was a normal girl just like any of Orihime's other friends except for one thing. Chizuru was hopelessly attracted to Orihime. Orihime began to wonder if what Yoruichi was making her fell was the same as what Chizuru felt towards her.

Orihime's stare never wavered from Yoruichi's body as the former dweller of Seireitei slowly eased into the steaming spring water. Yoruichi gave a deep sigh as she called out to Orihime with a soothing tone, "Care to join me? The water's really nice."

Orihime blushed furiously as she remembered what was supposed to happen next. She was supposed to strip herself and climb into the spring next to the other woman. Her mind now muddled with thoughts of whether she liked Yoruichi or not, the thought of presenting herself in such a fashion to the other left her feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. Still, part of her wanted Yoruichi to see everything, to see her at her most vulnerable, and it was this part that inevitably guided her hand, which shook in a fashion that was surely visible, as it removed her clothing.

"My, what a cute body you have Orihime. You must be a popular girl…" Yoruichi said with a sharp smirk as she cast some short glances at Orihime's naked body. Orihime's whole face went red at once.

"Not really… And I'm not as beautiful as you are… Yoruichi…" Orihime said in a very shy fashion as she quickly found her way into the water, hiding her body in its warmth.

"Well thank you, but I'm not sure it's true exactly. It probably really depends on someone's preferences but I'm sure a lot of people would find you more attractive than I am…" Yoruichi said in a light sigh as she leaned back in the water.

Orihime was nervous, she was apprehensive, she was confused. The heated water of the spring was so calming and soothing though. Maybe being attracted to Yoruichi was natural, just something that happened to be there but really didn't deserve so much thought. Ichigo was the one Orihime really loved after all, that's what she told herself at least. Ichigo was strong, dependable, and a good friend as well as a shinigami.

In short Ichigo was everything Orihime viewed as being good, everything she wanted to be. It shouldn't matter that Yoruichi was all these things as well plus incredibly, undeniably attractive to Orihime. No wait! Shouldn't that matter? If the only difference between how she felt about Ichigo and how she felt about Yoruichi was that she was easily more attracted to the latter, shouldn't Yoruichi rather be the target of her affections. No of course not, it was too strange, it wasn't like Orihime. She shouldn't even be thinking about this; all she came here for was to have Yoruichi show her how to become a shinigami, nothing more. She literally forced her mind to return to the day's daydream in order to ward off the confusing thoughts; it seemed the robot armies had taken several important mermaid officials hostage in a last ditch effort to halt the mermaid invasion of their nation.

"See, this is pretty relaxing after that hard day of training, isn't it?" Yoruichi's maddeningly sweet voice ripped Orihime instantly out of her dreams.

"Yeah. The water feels so good…" Orihime replied in a moan, the warmth of the water seemed to fog her brain.

"I know I failed you today Orihime, but I want you to know that I'm going to help you with this." Yoruichi said in a lingering tone, she was casting a slight stare on the other girl.

"What do you mean? I'm the one who failed you today!" Orihime started from a relaxed position to a more rigid one as she shouted defensively.

"No, I failed in constructing a working training method. You executed the method I gave you perfectly." Yoruichi asserted plainly.

"No, it has to be my fault. If you're the one who came up with that method, Yoruichi, I'm sure it would have worked if I was doing it right." Orihime refused to admit Yoruichi's failure.

"I'm really so perfect, am I? Blind admiration of that caliber vaguely reminds me of a lover of mine from a long time ago…" Yoruichi said reflectively, smiling at the human girl widely.

Orihime felt overjoyed at these words. She reminded Yoruichi of her lover. She was being compared to some guy Yoruichi had actually let into her heart! But wait did that mean Yoruichi was seeing through it all? Was Yoruichi noticing all the blushes, all the frantic, less than innocent stares; did Yoruichi know Orihime was looking in her direction? Orihime felt at once uncomfortable. She knew she had to change the subject.

"But the training you have me do tomorrow will actually work, right?' Orihime asked frantically needing something to fill the silence.

"Possibly, though then again possibly not. Either way I'll work with you on this, Orihime, until we get somewhere." Yoruichi promised in an even tone.

"I can't thank you enough for all this Yoruichi. It means so much to me." The human girl smiled as she spoke of her endless gratitude.

"Happy to help." Yoruichi said simply as she sunk deeper into the hot spring water.

The pair remained immersed in the spring for a great length of time. Orihime's apprehension faded as time went on. Whether Orihime was attracted to Yoruichi, in love with Yoruichi or what not, that didn't really change the fact that Orihime was thankful for what the woman was doing for her. She felt deep content as her mind's focus alternated between Yoruichi and the eventual fierce battle over the mermaid hostages.

Eventually the two decided to leave the hot spring. Dressing themselves they traveled back to where they had started, and found the door to the Urahara shop. They pulled the door open and proceeded back above ground. Shortly they were greeted by all the inhabitants of the small shop.

"So how'd it go? I take it Orihime here didn't become a Shinigami." Kisuke Urahara said with a noticeable grin and a slightly mocking laugh as he noticed his friend and the other girl emerge.

"No, but she made progress. I'm sure if she keeps to it, she'll be successful." Yoruichi insisted giving a healthy nod.

"Whatever you say, Yoruichi…" Urahara said with obvious doubt, a smug expression on his face as he let out another laugh.

"What? What's so funny? That expression… just what are you thinking about, Kisuke?" Yoruichi held a tinge of anger to her voice.

"Nothing. It's just I think I'm beginning to understand what all this is _really_ about…" The ex shinigami captain answered while maintaining his smirk.

Orihime was confused at this comment. This wasn't about anything that someone should have to figure out like that. It was simple. Shortly she spoke in a cheerful way, "You mean how it's about me wanting to become shinigami so I'll be stronger and everyone will be able to depend on me!?"

"Right, Orihime. I'm sure that's exactly _all_ you're teacher here is seeing in this as well." Urahara said in an overtly sarcastic fashion, so sarcastic that even Orihime picked up on the sarcasm.

"Kisuke you…. Just mind your own business. I'm the one Orihime came to for help and I'm going to do my best to fulfill her request of me. That's all there is to it and that's all you need to know." The dark-skinned female spoke in a defensive manner.

"Fine… whatever… just do you honestly think you can make this girl a shinigami?" Urahara seemed impossible to convince.

"I do! Everything Orihime has shown me, her determination, her spirit, her commitment, the effort she's willing to put into this, all of it lends to the view that Orihime will succeed." Yoruichi declared with dead certainty; Orihime felt as if her heart was melting, the beautiful girl she maybe sorta liked was standing up firmly for her dream, it felt good.

Nearby Urahara shop child laborer Jinta was busy neglecting whatever menial chore he had been assigned while he listened to his conversation, in a tone that was just loud enough so all could hear him he murmured, "I don't know Ururu, Sometimes I just don't understand adults… All I know is that girl has about as good a chance at becoming a shinigami as one of my shoes does."

"Such an attitude is inappropriate! Show respect to others, boy! And do not neglect your work!" the comments awarded Jinta a sudden reprimand from Tessai, the strange older guy who served as Urahara's partner in running the shop.

"Anything is possible… with love …and hard work…" Ururu gave a delayed response in her typical subdued, pre-occupied way.

The room fell silent for a moment before Yoruichi was reminded of her reason for returning to the surface, she spoke simply, "Ah yes, Kisuske. Orihime and I have been training hard all day and I'm sure she's real hungry. You got any food around here?"

"Of course, you're usual stuff's in the cabinet, Yoruichi, and I don't think Tessai would mind whipping up something for the girl." Urahara responded understandingly.

"Right!" Tessai took this as an order and headed to a small kitchen in the back.

"And I'll go supervise!" Orihime declared as she skipped off to follow the bizarre man to prepare her food.

A length of time passed before Orihime sat down at the kitchen table with her plate of food, a fish taco garnished with cinnamon, oregano and artichoke hearts served with a fresh salad which was topped with mangos, bell peppers, and balsamic vinegar. Yoruichi sat at he table across from her, she said with a laugh, "That certainly looks _interesting_ Orihime. Is that the sort of thing you normally eat?"

"Oh yes. Mr. Tessai showed me where everything was but I pretty much came up with this combination all on my own. I like cooking." Orihime said enthusiastically as she took her first bite, smiling at the taste.

"Seems pretty strange to me." Yoruichi said causally as she poured some dry food from a box she had placed on the table into a bowl and poured a glass of milk. Orihime noticed that the box had the pictures of two smiling cats on it and read Happy Kitty brand cat food across the top.

"Are you… eating cat food…Yoruichi?" Orihime was at a loss for words as the woman across form her began to eat the dehydrated food from her bowl with a spoon as if it were cereal.

"Yeah, you're point?" Yoruichi gave a short laugh at the girl's reaction.

"But you're not even in cat form!" Orihime protested fiercely.

"It really tastes the same no mater which form I'm in." Yoruichi responded indifferently, taking a healthy sip of milk.

"But you're not even really a cat! You shouldn't have to eat that!" Orihime just couldn't believe what she was witnessing, it was so strange.

"I don't _have_ to eat anything. But this stuff's really not all that bad. It grows on you after a few years. It's cheap and plentiful and there are so many varieties available." Yoruichi seemed enthusiastic; Orihime acquiesced to the completely sound logic of the other.

"But you still eat normal food, right?" Orihime asked with hints of concern.

"Of course, I'm really not a picky eater. That fish you're eating now for example, I'm the one who caught that and ate most of it." Yoruichi explained with a smile.

"Oh really? It's good." Orihime said with a smile as she continued to eat.

Yoruichi took a few more bites of her own food as she watched the other girl eat. She commented in a relaxed voice, "I'd still say what you're eating's a lot weirder than this stuff."

"But this is good! Try it!' Orihime offered graciously with a wide-brimmed smile.

"Eh, alright.." Yoruichi accepted the offer. Orihime lent her her fork which she used to skewer some of Orihime's salad. She took the bite into her mouth and chewed it.

"That's certainly… certainly an _interesting_ … taste combination you got there… Orihime. I think I probably prefer the cat food…" Yoruichi found the bizarre combination less than appealing.

"Alright, then let me compare!" Orihime decided to take judgment into her own hands, scooping up a spoon of Yoruichi's cat food. She brought it to her mouth and ate it slowly.

"So, what did you think?" Yoruichi asked with a light laugh.

Orihime took a moment to let the taste sit in before analyzing, "That's actually not too bad. It kinda tastes like smoked salmon."

"It's supposed to; it's smoked salmon flavor." Yoruichi smiled. They both laughed.

Yoruichi and Orihime finished their meal in relative silence. They cleared and washed their plates before returning to the main room of the Urahara shop. It was then that Orihime began to feel the wear on her body from the intense training session set in. She smiled as she turned to Yoruichi and was happy to see that other smiling back.

"Well I think I'll go back home now, Yoruichi. Thanks for everything today. It was great!" Orihime declared in a serene way, her eyes found their focus in those of the other.

"Yeah, Orihime, it was fun. And tomorrow I'm sure you'll be able to become a shinigami." Yoruichi said in a sweet voice.

"I'll make sure to get here nice and early then!" Orihime declared enthusiastically.

"I'll be waiting..." Yoruichi sighed with a longing air in her voice as the other made her way for the door.

Walking away form the Urahara shop Orihime turned her attention to the sky. It was a truly beautiful sky and staring at it seemed to bring all of Orihime's thoughts of the day to the surface at once. Being a shinigami, the fate of the mermaids and robots, Yoruichi, every thought elicited in her such a warm feeling. This warmth made her feel as if all her dreams were in her grasp.

A/N: This chapter is a bit of a step-back. I backed away from the basic shinigami plot line in order to provide some romantic build-up. Well actually I don't know if you would call it build-up as it was pretty overt and spontaneous, but I suppose that's how things work sometimes. Whatever the reason I suppose I decided not to hide the yuri till the fourth chapter this time around. Speaking of the fourth chapter, expect more Orihime training as well as some hot Yoruichi X Orihime action, in short an incredibly exciting chapter. I really love Yoruichi, and Orihime's just infectious.

I haven't had a serious poll in weeks, and this week did very little to address that. Since a recurring theme in this fic is the whole mermaid-robot war I posed the question of who would win, mermaids or robots. Mermaids proved victorious 7 to 4 over robots. 3 believe that the world would explode if mermaids and robots were to fight. 2 believe Thomas Jefferson would win the mermaid-robot war. 1 person was deeply confused. I found the results useful.


	4. Shinigami Love

A/N: Here we go with the key chapter to this little story. This will contain sexual material; if the sex scares you be prepared to back away (…?).

Disclaimer: stares at last week's poll question blankly trying to find some way to change it into a disclaimer eh… screw it, I don't own Bleach….

Yoruichi Shihoin didn't know how or why she had gotten wrapped up in her current situation; she just knew she was more committed to this fight than just about any other she had been in. Orihime Inoue wanted to be a shinigami. Orihime Inoue wanted Yoruichi Shihoin to make her a shinigami. Yoruichi Shihoin wanted to make Orihime Inoue's dream come true, because after all Yoruichi Shihoin wanted to make Orihime Inoue smile.

It had been a week now since Orihime's training had begun. Yoruichi couldn't say that the human girl was any closer to realizing her ambition than she had been at the beginning. Every day that week they had trained. Every night Yoruichi let her imagination craft some new aimless plan to try with the girl. Yoruichi wondered if what it boiled down to in the end was luck. Honestly she didn't mind it if that was all they were counting on, she could wait forever to accomplish Orihime's training; Orihime's company was after all something she honestly enjoyed.

It had been many, many years since Yoruichi's last experiences with real love. Those experiences had ended fairly badly. Yoruichi had been a free spirit chained to a world of unending duties, the world of a noble princess and a shinigami military commander. When her old friend Kisuke had gotten himself into a real mess with the other shinigami, it had been her decision to ride to his aid. Kisuke's plight might have been the reason she had come to the decision to leave Soul Society and her lover behind, but she knew that wasn't the reason it had been such an easy decision for her.

Time had passed slowly for Yoruichi. She was free of the worries associated with the many titles she had held, but it wasn't very long before loneliness caught up with her and she began to have regrets. She began to regard her choice as a selfish mistake; she began to miss love; she began to miss _her_.

That girl had been completely devoted to Yoruichi, nearly worshiping the ground she walked on. Yoruichi had partially justified leaving her behind on the idea that it might be a good chance for her to finally walk on her own. Yoruichi began to realize it was stupid to let herself believe hearts could be so logical. They had been in love, and she had tossed that bond away callously without even saying goodbye.

Yoruichi had seen her former lover again all too recently. She realized then how much pain she had caused them both. Even if that girl might have still had such regard for Yoruichi that she would be willing to forgive her, Yoruichi knew she would never be able to forgive herself. No, they had drifted apart, it was better if they were to both move on now, find new loves after all this time. As it was Yoruichi was optimistic she had found a prime candidate for just that position.

The way Orihime stared at Yoruichi had made that girl's desires all rather obvious to her, even since the very first day. It was the same way her old lover had stared at her when they had first started becoming close. Yoruichi was honestly surprised to find Orihime's interests pointing to her, but she was of course happy they did. The girl's longing stares were not unappreciated, and, though Yoruichi was better at hiding it form the other, not unreturned.

Orihime had to be one of the cutest, sweetest, and cheeriest girls Yoruichi had ever known. She was also one of the most loyal, dedicated, and spirited. Orihime wanted Yoruichi and Yoruichi wanted Orihime. Yoruichi knew it was only a matter of time before it all fell in place. She was just waiting for the right time.

"Alright Orihime. Today's training will be the most taxing yet. Are you prepared?" Yoruichi asked softly as her and Orihime found themselves in the training grounds under the Urahara shop. Yoruichi wasn't lying either, the plan she had today was easily more difficult and dangerous than anything else she had come up with. She was more confident in this plan, which had been brewing in the back of her mind for some time now just had taken more preparation than other plans, but she knew not whether she was capable of optimism quite yet.

"Of course! I'm prepared for anything! I'm not about to stop until I'm a shinigami!" Orihime cheered with just as much enthusiasm as she had possessed the first day. Yoruichi had to be impressed with how stubborn the girl could truly be, most people would have given up after seeing failure so many days in a row, but this girl instead came back each day perhaps even more ready and eager than the day before.

"Glad to hear it." Yoruichi said with a soft smirk as she bent over to pick up an item she had retrieved before hand. She was in her humanoid form, something that used to be a rarity for her. Catching Orihime's eye was much easier as a sexy girl than it was as a cat.

Orihime stared at the object Yoruichi had retrieved. The human girl's jaw dropped in surprise as she recognized it, she stuttered, "Yoruichi, t-that's…"

"Yes, Orihime, this is a zanpakuto, this is my zanpakuto. This is the sort of instrument you are trying to materialize." Yoruichi said coolly. The object in her hand was a sword, a typical zanpakuto. Yoruichi hadn't touched her sword in many decades; she had let Kisuke store it away. Cats didn't need zanpakuto. Now after all these years she believed she had a new use for the shinigami weapon. She believed that with it she could help this girl. She tossed it to the girl, allowing Orihime to feel it in her hands.

"Ooh, it's lighter than I would have thought." Orihime said in awe as she held the sword of a shinigami for the first time. She drew the katana from its sheath and let her finger run down the flat edge of the blade, as she looked at the shiny metal with wide eyes.

"I keep telling you to picture a zanpakuto in your head. I thought you could use a visualization." Yoruichi said with a slight laugh as she took her blade back from the girl. It was her sword, yet holding it seemed awkward after all the time away from it.

"Thanks. I'm sure it'll help!" Orihime said with a deep smile of gratitude.

"But actually there's a lot more I need my zanpakuto for today than just showing it to you." Yoruichi said cryptically. Beginning to walk deeper into the training grounds she ordered, "Come this way, please."

Orihime followed behind Yoruichi. Soon the human girl was presented with an array of figures. There were two fairly large artificial hollows, and three human-sized figures all covered by cloths. Everything lay at the center of four tall poles that stuck out of the ground arranged in a square.

"Whoa so all this stuff is for today, then? Looks complicated…" Orihime seemed impressed by the elaborate set-up.

"Orihime, I want you to know that today's training is going to be hard on you. It's going to be unlike anything you've experienced thus far. It will hurt you both physically and emotionally. It probably has about as good a chance as killing you or leaving you emotionally scarred as it does just failing outright… if not better." Yoruichi divulged in an honest, solemn manner.

"But it could make me a shinigami?" Orihime asked the fire in her eyes not wavering.

"I have more faith in this method's potential than I have any other thus far…" Yoruichi said in a very even voice.

"Then let's do it. I have faith in you, Yoruichi. If you think it can work, then I know I have to try." Orihime said steadily, Yoruichi could tell she was slightly nervous; she prayed that nerved didn't get the better of her.

"Alright, then let me show what I have here."Yoruichi said returning to her smile as she grabbed hold of the cloth over the humanoid figure furthest right. With a forceful tug she removed the cloth. Orihime was speechless at what lay before her.

"I-Ichigo!" Orihime shouted out deeply confused and taken aback. Standing before her was the figure of Ichigo Kurosaki; her friend and classmate; the boy Yoruichi knew had once captured the girl's heart.

"I'm no researcher or developer but I've know Kisuke long enough to where I've learned most of his secrets. This here is a special gigai I built to aid in your training." Yoruichi explained as she looked over the Ichigo shaped training doll. She smiled; it looked hardly less realistic than one Kisuke could have made himself.

"Can I see the other two now?" Orihime asked with obvious nerve and anticipation, fearful of what might be under the other two sheets.

"Very well." Yoruichi said in a soft voice. She ripped the second cover off of one of the figures. Standing there was a gigai of Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime best friend.

"Oh wow, it's Tatsuki! It looks just like her!" Orihime actually smiled upon seeing the near facsimile of her dear friend.

"You prepared for the third?" Yoruichi asked with a slight laugh under her breath.

"Yes, show me!" Orihime shouted out at once.

Without a word Yoruichi withdrew the third cloth form the third figure. The gigai that stood there caused equal surprise in Orihime to that the first had. This gigai was a replica of very woman who was training the human girl, Yoruichi Shihoin herself.

"I-it's you…" Orihime stared at the figure in deep focus, her eyes wide.

"Yes. Would you agree that these three are the three most important people in the world to you, Orihime?" Yoruichi asked, actually hopeful for a yes. She looked at the gigai of herself she had made. Looking at it was really actually pretty creepy.

"Oh yes! They definitely are!" Orihime declared at once, smiling and staring blindly at the Yoruichi gigai.

"Alright, then let's get started." Yoruichi said with a short laugh as she pulled from her pocket three pieces of soul candy, swiftly she inserted a piece into the mouth of each of the three gigai.

"Orihime." The Ichigo gigai said in a soft, low tone.

"Amazing! So are the personalities just as perfectly as the bodies you made?!" Orihime's eyes lit up once more, she was honestly amazed.

"Uh, no… Not even Kisuke can develop artificial souls that are exact copies of real souls. In fact my knowledge of making Soul Candy as it turns out was rather limited. All these three can do is walk around in circles and say the word 'Orihime'." Yoruichi admitted in a blunt fashion, somewhat embarrassed at her lack of ability.

"Orihime." The Tatsuki gigai said in the exact same fashion as the Ichigo one, so much so that it was creepy.

"Oh, well I'm sure that's fine…" Orihime gave a soft laugh.

"Orihime…" the Yoruichi gigai then spoke, it's tone was actually slightly different than the other two, it had a sort of longing quality to it. Orihime stared at it transfixed while Yoruichi gave a faint blush.

"Anyways, Orihime, are you sure you're ready for this?" Yoruichi asked in a once more grim fashion.

"Yeah." Orihime said in a serious voice, with a slight nervous nod.

"Good." Yoruichi said simply before disappearing in a flash step. She found herself to the control panel which controlled the environment of the training room. Quickly she pushed some buttons and soon the blue sky above them had disappeared in favor of a cold night sky, dimly lit by countless false stars. Swiftly Yoruichi rejoined the other.

"Oh wow, I didn't know this room could do that!" Orihime was impressed yet again; it seemed she was an easy one to impress.

"Of course it can. It's an enclosed environment located underground. Kisuke has it programmed so it can simulate all sorts of conditions." Yoruichi explained insistently; this feature was rarely used and honestly she had forgotten about it, she had only just remembered the other day.

"It's so pretty. It looks just like the real sky…." Orihime said dreamily as she stared upward.

"Yes, but Orihime, we must get started. Do you want me to explain your training?" Yoruichi asked in a soft, somewhat sad way.

Orihime gave a hard nod.

"Do you see these?" Yoruichi pointed to the four tall poles that surrounded the small area they were standing in as she spoke in a stern voice, "A barrier will form between these points. You, the three gigai and the two hollows will all be stuck within this barrier unable to get out. These artificial hollows have been programmed to attack the gigai rather than you, Orihime. It is your objective to protect these three from harm."

"Okay. I can do that! Let's get started." Orihime said excitedly, clearly optimistic.

"Wait, there's one more thing Orihime. Remember how I said I brought out my zanpakuto for more reasons than just showing you?" Yoruichi reminded as she brought the sword back into her hand. She slowly removed the sheath and discarded it.

"Oh yeah. What were you going to do with that?" Orihime asked with a curious expression.

"Stab you." Yoruichi said with a twisted smirk.

"What?!" Orihime exclaimed, obviously scared.

"Do you remember how Ichigo initially became a shinigami, Orihime? Do you remember what Rukia did?" Yoruichi asked knowing they would alleviate the other's fears.

"Yeah! Didn't Rukia use her zanpakuto to transfer her spiritual powers to Ichigo...? But wait if that was all it took to transform into a shinigami why didn't you think of that sooner?' Orihime appeared busy with thought at these new ideas.

"This method by which a shinigami transfers some of his or her power to another through his or her zanpakuto is meant to be a temporary solution, used only as a last resort when a shinigami has no other options. The only reasons Ichigo saw any long term results out of it was because he's a special case. When I stab you, you aren't going to absorb all my power like he did Rukia's. All that's going to happen is that your power is going to have a temporary surge. I believe that if you can maintain your power at that level for a prolonged time… no, even exceed beyond that level and push you power to the maximum possible for you, forming a zanpakuto might become possible for you with enough effort." Yoruichi explained her reasoning to the human girl, who took everything in with a continuing nod.

"And you think this training will help me do that?" Orihime asked, looking at the three gigai as they walked around in circles.

"With you Orihime, you're only able to reach the heights of your current power when faced with peril. When you're in danger sure, but your real potential is better unlocked when you see those you care about in danger. Even if these are false copies of your friends, they still look like them, seeing them subjected to grave danger is sure to bring about the desired response and push you to your limits. That coupled with the surge of power I'm giving you should bring you close to the line you need to cross." Yoruichi gave her analysis in a detached tone. Her logic seemed foolproof; she just hoped there wasn't something she was miscalculating.

"I understand. I'll try my hardest, Yoruichi. I will become a shinigami this time. I just know it!" Orihime declared with real enthusiasm. Yoruichi smiled.

"Be careful, Orihime." Yoruichi said in a melancholy fashion. Shortly thereafter she pressed a switch on one of the four poles and a clear bluish light radiated forth and formed a barrier around the area, effectively caging Orihime in. Yoruichi next went up to the two artificial hollows and turned them on. Finally she moved in Orihime's direction once more, zanpakuto in hand.

"Sorry if this hurts." Yoruichi said softly as she stabbed her zanpakuto deep into Orihime's human body. The girl cried out in pain as the sword stabbed through her. A soft light radiated form the girl as her spirit removed itself once more from her body. Yoruichi noticed at once that the girl's chain of fate was much thinner than usual and seemed somewhat translucent.

Yoruichi smiled as she offered a soft final few words, "good luck, Orihime…" Then before Orihime had the time to register anything Yoruichi departed over the high fence-like barrier with a perfectly executed flash-step.

The fight began at once. One hollow had begun to go after Tatsuki immediately after being activated; the other had gone for Ichigo. Orihime moved quickly, quicker than usual. She thrust herself between the hollow and Tatsuki and shouted "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" and a shield formed instantly, causing the hollow to fall back. While her shield was still up she shouted out "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" and her cutting shield went directly for the other hollow. It disintegrated instantly, reforming back in the center of the enclosed field (Unlike the fake hollow of the first day these hollows didn't increase in power or size each time destroyed they just reappear continuously).

Orihime's movements were quicker than usual. The Koten Zanshun seemed to have a larger area and greater speed to it. The Santen Kesshun seemed to have more reflective force and seemed capable of even greater area. Several minutes passed and Orihime had let a single scratch not find any of the gigai. Orihime's power was somewhat breathtaking. Still Yoruichi knew Orihime couldn't keep it up forever. Kisuke had programmed these hollows himself; they were meant to be sly. Orihime wouldn't be able to protect everyone; after all she could only shout one command to the Shun Shun Rikka at once.

Just as Yoruichi was thinking this a hollow slipped behind Orihime and went on a path toward the Yoruichi gigai. Orihime took notice and moved swiftly to place a Santen Kesshun between the fake Yoruichi and the hollow. However at exactly the same time her shield was going off the other hollow had made a leap at the false Ichigo. Orihime's face lit up with horror she watched the hollow claw into her dear friend. She fired Tsubaki off once more to dispatch this hollow. While it was reviving itself she rushed over to gigai Ichigo and shouted out her healing command, "Soten Kisshun!" the gigai was soon enveloped in light which began to repair it.

Orihime had little time to look after gigai Ichigo's recovery though, for the first hollow had set its sights on Tatsuki now. She set Tsubaki on it once more destroying it. The second hollow had recovered though and it had taken a separate course toward Tatsuki's gigai. It had made its leap before Orihime could react and soon the Tatsuki gigai too had been clawed open. She quickly saw it destroyed before it could do too much damage.

Orihime looked sad but determined. She watched the two hollows intently, anticipating their movements, determined at least to keep Yoruichi's gigai safe. The two hollows both approached her at once. Their movement was jittery as they closed in on Orihime and the gigai she was protecting. Orihime fired her Koten Zanshun at one hollow but it jumped out of the way at exactly the right moment. She turned to see what the other was doing, it was lunging forward. She fired Tsubaki yet again, this time contact was made and the hollow disappeared. The other hollow had used the distraction however to make it's jump. Soon Yoruichi's gigai was being mauled by the fierce artificial evil.

What happened next surprised Yoruichi. Judging by Orihime's facial expression that girl was surprised as well. Orihime had without uttering a command directed her Koten Zanshun straight through the hollow. Then still with no words she recalled her Soten Kisshun from a not completely healed Ichigo and set Ayame and Shun'o at work instead on the Yoruichi gigai.

The hollows reformed again and Orihime still found herself able to guide Tsubaki wordlessly to destroy them. In fact she could guide all the members of the Shun Shun Rikka without communication. She had a total grasp of her power. She bought time with her Koten Zanshun and Santen Kesshun while Shun'o and Ayame worked quickly to reject the events that had effected the Yoruichi gigai. When that was done she moved them swiftly to Tatsuki's gigai while keeping all protected and finally eventually back to Ichigo.

Orihime's "friends" were safe now. Her power had gotten so great now that fighting the two hollows was no longer much of a challenge. Nothing was pushing the girl any further. Seeing her friends, seeing Yoruichi in desperate peril had caused an incredible surge in Orihime's power. She had been pushed to the limit. Unfortunately she hadn't been pushed quite over the limit. Orihime had come so far, so close today, but now it seemed her spiritual power was actually beginning to decrease. The Shun Shun Rikka, who had all been glowing a radiant color all started to flicker.

Yoruichi couldn't just let herself, no, she couldn't let Orihime fail. This girl was truly a magnificent creature, so pure. Just seeing an artificial copy in the shape of Yoruichi in danger had caused the girl to uncover level of power she likely hadn't thought possible within her self. If only there was something else Yoruichi could do to get an emotional rise out of the girl, something she could do push her just over the edge. The answer was rather obvious and it hit her soon enough.

Wasting not a second more Yoruichi executed another flash step, this time back into the caged field. She stared into Orihime's eyes as she brought that girl into an embrace. Orihime's heart was beating so rapidly as Yoruichi looked into her eyes. Her gaze never wavered as Yoruichi brought her lips to those of the other girl. Yoruichi was certain neither of them would ever experience a moment that beautiful again.

A bright multi-colored light engulfed the two of them as they kissed. The six members of the Shun Shun Rikka began to circle about the two vigorously, they were glowing a bright white and moving faster and faster around their master. Then in a second they all seemed to converge at one point. The six tiny fairy-like creatures then seemed to all merge together and for a split second a single large fairy-like creature was visible, before that too underwent a transformation. The shape of a sword emerged out of the white light and Orihime outstretched a hand to catch it, though she remained mostly focused on the taste of Yoruichi's lips.

When Yoruichi broke the kiss she smiled to see the girl she had been kissing had changed. Aside form the zanpakuto held roughly in her hand, a mid length katana that ended in a pink handle decorated with a six-petal flower ornament, the girl now wore a shihakusho, her hairpins had disappeared entirely, as had her chain of fate. Orihime Inoue was now a shinigami.

"O-Orihime you did it! You're a shinigami!" Yoruichi declared excitedly she didn't look away form the still shocked and blushing young shinigami girl as she forced her hand back and shot some sort of energy at the two artificial hollows, causing them to deactivate.

"Y-yeah..." Orihime muttered softly, as excited as she had been about this goal, she didn't seem to interested in it now upon realizing it.

"What's wrong, Orihime? Why aren't you more excited? You did it! Everything you worked for this week payed off!" Yoruichi was ecstatic, and quite frankly prouder than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Why did you do that, Yoruichi?" Orihime asked nervously, looking quite pale.

"Oh that little kiss, I wanted to cause a surge of emotion in you that would let your power rise to an even higher level. It seemed like the best way." Yoruichi said somewhat coolly, playing the kiss off as something small as she walked toward the three gigai who had taken to once more walking around in circles and repeating Orihime's acme endlessly and removed the artificial souls from the bodies. She took the time to deactivate the barrier as well.

"Oh... I see... so that's all that was about..." Orihime looked about as disappointed then as when Yoruichi had initially told her becoming a shinigami would be impossible.

"Of course not!" Yoruichi said insistently.

"Then what else was it about?" Orihime again looked frightened and vulnerable.

"Love, probably." Yoruichi admitted with a soft smile.

"L-love... b-but Yoruichi... do you honestly mean that? I-I mean we're both... I'm a girl just like you..." Orihime was blushing yet again as she spoke shyly, it was quite cute.

"Yeah? I've been loving other females since well over a century, Orihime." Yoruichi confessed nonchalantly with a sweet laugh.

"You, you have?! But, but I always thought you and Mr. Urahara were together!" Orihime was beginning to show her enthusiasm again at his new revelation.

"Of course not. Sure Kisuke's a good friend and I have been more than willing to stick my neck out for him in the past, but believe me in all the time I've known him I've ever once been interested in romance." Yoruichi laughed, she smiled at the girl who seemed to step closer.

"Oh... But do you really... love me?" Orihime said with a gulp, shaking slightly.

"A week isn't so long a time. I honestly would have liked a little while longer to sort out exactly what my feeling are. That being said, you're beautiful, infectious, and more committed than just about anyone I've ever met. I'm relatively certain the only conclusion I ever would have reached would have been 'I love you'." Yoruichi reached a confession of love in a roundabout fashion, she wanted to be honest, and she didn't want to overwhelm.

"I love you too, Yoruichi! This whole week I've been falling more and more in love with you. You're so beautiful and cool and amazing and this whole week I wanted you so badly... but I kept telling myself I couldn't have you... and now it suddenly seems like maybe I can have you and... I really really want you. I want you to love me." Orihime was downright frantic. Yoruichi smiled lovingly as she brought the girl into an embrace.

"You don't have to say another word, Orihime."Yoruichi muttered sensually into the girl's ear before lining it with kisses. Those kisses trailed down Orihime's neck and then back up across her cheek before Yoruichi had their mouths joined once more.

Both shinigami's lips quickly parted this time to make way for tongues. Yoruichi reveled in the taste of the young girls mouth as she explored it deeply, hotly, her tongue slowly collecting the saliva that had pooled in Orihime's mouth. Then happily she gave in and allowed Orihime's warm tongue entry into her own mouth. As they pulled apart form each other their tongues still lashed at one another passionately.

Yoruichi returned to Orihime's neck, which she lined with hot kisses at a painful crawl, causing the girl to literally shiver with anticipation and delight. Yoruichi gave a slight laugh to herself as her kisses trailed down even further. Her hands raised up to part the way, spreading open the front of the brand new shihakusho casually as her mouth dipped further and further down along Orihime's neck and then chest. Soon the top of the shinigami robe had been parted completely, revealing the beautiful young girl's large plump breasts.

Yoruichi's former lover had not been as well endowed in this area as Orihime was and in all honesty it wasn't something Yoruichi had ever in the past really put much consideration into. Staring at the shapely mounds in front of her now, Yoruichi found it to actually be quite exciting. Eagerly she let her mouth take a few more steps on its trek down. She kissed lovingly at the soft flesh of either breast before extending her tongue to playfully lick at Orihime's right nipple. She encircled that nub with her tongue until it was rock hard and gleamed with a coating of saliva and then she brought the nipple to a full suck in her mouth.

Orihime moaned in delight as Yoruichi suckled hot at her breast. Yoruichi's hands began to wander; her left hand went as if magnetized to the other warm, pillowed breast, which she groped in intervals of roughness and gentility. Yoruichi's right hand found it's way to the sash that tied the young shinigami's shihakusho. She untied it happily as she continued to suck at the girl's breast. Eventually Yoruichi's right hand traveled back upwards, trailing across the young girl's back and then longingly through the girl's marvelous long hair. Yoruichi couldn't hide her oversized grin as she pulled back from Orihime's bust; she was ready to show the new shinigami the skills of an old pro.

Yoruichi's hands went for her own shirt now. She removed it and the bra she wore in what seemed to be a single motion. Orihime's eyes went wide as she stared at Yoruichi's own full and shapely chest hungrily, knowing that this time she was perfectly free to enjoy it as she pleased. Orihime wasted no time in lunging forward and grabbing Yoruichi's soft beautiful breasts with both her hands. Orihime's touch was gentle at first but soon became insistent as the girl grew closer and closer and the hunger in her eyes grew deeper.

Orihime soon had connected her mouth to the Shihoin woman's breast. Her lips kissed at the dark-skinned woman's glorious bust while her tongue showered Yoruichi's erected nipples with love, causing ecstatic tingles to course through Yoruichi's spine. Orihime pulled up suddenly from her endeavor and took Yoruichi into another deep kiss of tongue while her hands began to freely explore Yoruichi's legs and back. Yoruichi kissed her lover back excitedly, their naked breasts pressed together roughly as they embraced. Yoruichi was surprised at how much of a natural it seemed this other was.

Orihime broke the kiss and Yoruichi squatted down. She gave a tug at the bottom half of Orihime's robes and the girl stepped out of them with a smile. Very soon Orihime was standing before her new lover completely unclothed. Yoruichi's hand sought out the other girl's and gently she guided Orihime down to the grass. She bent in over the new shinigami and kissed her deeply once more. Then she moved down, down past the girl's lovely breasts, down across the girl's stomach and the girl's navel, and finally down to where she was in between the other's legs.

Yoruichi gave a soft laugh as her eyes connected with Orihime. The girl was smiling as she spread her legs wide. Yoruichi let a hand run a course across Orihime's inner thighs and then across her outer thighs and up to Orihime's butt. Then Yoruichi bent her head in. She kissed either of Orihime's thighs passionately, warming them with her kisses before her eyes caught sight of her ultimate target. Orihime's young pink slit looked particularly tantalizing under the glow of the starlight above. It was a lovely color and appeared to be glistening with all the fluid that was spilling so hotly out of it. Yoruichi inhaled Orihime's beautiful aroma excitedly before extending her tongue from her mouth.

Yoruichi's first lick was very slow and teasing, running the course of the whole beautiful pink sex organ. It was the kind of lick that was sure to be maddening to a girl as eager as and anxious as Orihime seemed to be. The licks afterward were swifter but still fairly relaxed, paced, almost casual, like a cat lapping at a dish of milk. Orihime's moans were really cute. They were incredibly exciting. Yoruichi didn't want to become too excited; she wanted Orihime's to experience every ounce of pleasure she was capable of producing. She wasn't about to rush things.

Orihime continued to moan hotly as Yoruichi continued the soft steady licks at the young shinigami's now engorged clit. Finally Yoruichi decided to kick things up a bit, lending more power to her tongue as it began to lick the full of Orihime's warm wet slit at a brisk pace. Orihime's moans became even higher and harder. Orihime's delicious fluid was literally spewing out of the girl as Yoruichi's hunger and heart rate steadily spiked. Yoruichi moved more swiftly this time to an even higher level of energy.

This time Yoruichi's licks were all over the place. There was no order to them. They were white hot and encompassed every inch of soft pink flesh Yoruichi's skilled tongue could get to. Deep inside, hot at the lips, hotter against the clit, fiercer just under it, Yoruichi's tongue was moving in a completely frantic pace, so much so her tongue was actually starting to go numb. Orihime's moans were also becoming quite frantic, intense, quick; her breathing was hard and labored, her movements were becoming short and jittery. A jet of warm sexual fluid hit the back of Yoruichi's tongue as Orihime let out the most intense moan yet.

"Feel good, Orihime?" Yoruichi asked playfully as she licked at the wetness encircling her mouth.

"Incredible..." Orihime said between gasps as she fought to bring her breathing back to a normal rate. She hadn't completely done so when she moved to her knees, wrapped Yoruichi in a deep embrace and brought her into another sudden deep kiss.

"So good..." Yoruichi said in a hazed sigh as the kiss broke off reluctantly

"Now it's my turn to make you feel good, Yoruichi." Orihime said in a surprisingly sexual fashion. Yoruichi didn't know the girl could get like that but it was nonetheless quite exciting.

"I'd like that..." Yoruichi said with a hard smirk. She slowly got to her feet and removed the pants she wore from her body. Sitting back down, she presented her most intimate details to the one she loved's eyes. Orihime looked on as if entranced.

Orihime, as it was, seemed, unlike Yoruichi, not obliged to spare a second on further foreplay before just diving into the more heated activity. Orihime was obviously too excited and worked up to play around. Yoruichi couldn't help but give a soft kick of her leg as she felt the young shinigami's warm tongue penetrate her sex fiercely.

Yoruichi couldn't believe how wet she was getting as Orihime began to ravage her completely. She supposed she must have really been out of practice, if an amateur like Orihime could have this effect on her. It had been a long time since she had done this with a girl after all. Still she supposed it more likely that it was just what this girl made her feel, the warmth, the love, and the girl's undeniably cute yet at the same time undeniably sexy looks that was getting her off like nothing else. That and Orihime was really pretty much a natural at this.

Orihime obviously had no idea what she was doing, but it didn't really matter. Her tongue was hot and powerful and it moved quickly enough. The girl was a quick learner too, she didn't know where to concentrate her attention but she seemed to notice quickly what areas made Yoruichi moan the deepest. Yoruichi soon felt her pleasure start to well up to new levels. Orihime's tongue moved hotly and wildly through Yoruichi's tender slit for a great while longer before the formerly human girl withdrew to pant for air, looking as if her tongue was about to fall off.

It was then Yoruichi decided she wanted to go for a special ending. To Orihime's surprise she sat up suddenly and took the girl into a deep enthusiastic wet kiss. When she pulled away Orihime asked in confusion, "What are you doing? You weren't done yet..."

"True. But I was getting hungry again. I thought maybe we might try something a little different..." Yoruichi said teasingly as she pushed the other down onto the grass without another word. The girl looked even more confused, but as Yoruichi climbed over her inversely, waving the rear of her body over the girl's face before slowly bringing her watering sex down to where it hung just above Orihime's watering mouth, that confusion seemed to vanish outright to be replaced by uncontrolled lust as the girl came to understand what was going on.

As she felt Orihime's tongue dart once more through the inner folds of her delicate sex, Yoruichi slowly lowered her head down between her lover's legs and proceeded to perform the same act on that girl's tight slit. She licked at a fairly fast pace from the outset this time; not as fast as Orihime was licking her, but enough to where Orihime soon was having to take regular breaks from the rigorous oral activity to let out some high moans.

They both licked each other forcefully, deeply, lovingly. Yoruichi's tongue picked up the pace and Orihime broke away to scream and writhe in pleasure. Once able to contain herself once more Orihime proceeded to continue her tongue's struggle and accelerate it until Yoruichi had to break away to pant loudly under the weight of the young shinigami's tongue. It went back and forth, back and forth like this between them for a long while.

Eventually Orihime had become so adapt at making her squirm that Yoruichi could no longer keep up, obliged to continue pleasuring the other, she chose to replace her tongue with a couple of her fingers which she inserted deep into the girl's steaming sex. Orihime broke away once more from Yoruichi's damp sexual core to pant helplessly as she felt Yoruichi's well trained fingers fill her so completely and so deeply with love. Obviously wanting to continue to pleasure her lover as well but now too racked with blissful pleasure to do so Orihime proceeded to mimic the act, letting a couple of her own fingers find their way deep inside Yoruichi.

Orihime's fingers pulsed deep and hard inside Yoruichi's soft hole; Yoruichi's fingers pulsed deeper and harder into Orihime's tight, previously untouched slick slit. Bot girls were panting and screaming. Yoruichi's heart was beating fast, she felt feverish and dazed, but she felt easily more incredible than she had in many many years. Her pleasure was building. Her release was eminent Every jerk of Orihime's hand made her own fingers even harder to control. Soon her body was shaking, and soon she was moaning louder than ever. Orihime began to moan loudly too, even louder than her final moan before. As Yoruichi felt her entire body shake with a massive orgasm she watched another short spurt of sexual juice spurt form Orihime's sex and knew her and Orihime had reached their release near simultaneously. It all felt somewhat magical as she rolled off the girl and collapsed on the grass just next to her.

Orihime sat up soon afterward and came to position herself so as her and Yoruichi once more faced the same direction. She put a arm across the dark-skinned beauty's chest as she tilted Yoruichi's head toward her and planted a soft romantic kiss on her lips.

'I really, really, really love you Yoruichi." Orihime said in a sickeningly cute, vulnerable way, her large eyes glowing with love.

"And I love you Orihime.. and I'm certain it will stay that way for a very long time..." Yoruichi said with a soft smile as she let one of her hand run through the girl's beautiful hair once more.

"I'm so happy. I never would have imagined ever having a girlfriend as pretty as you..." Orihime said in a sweet voice. Yoruichi was fairly certain she was the only girl, pretty or not that Orihime had ever put any real thought into.

"And you're a shinigami now..." Yoruichi said with a sugary laugh, blushing at how cute and lovable her new lover could be.

"Oh yeah that's right! I am! I had totally forgot! Today is like the best day ever...' Orihime smiled widely as she cheered these words out while tilting her head to look at the shihakusho and zanpakuto discarded on the ground nearby.

"I'm proud of you Orihime." Yoruichi said softly as she planted another soft kiss on her lover's eager lips.

"I actually wasn't sure I could do it... I doubted myself from the start... I was only able to succeed because of my faith in you Yoruichi. Thank you. Thank you for everything." Orihime said in a teary-eyed fashion as she pushed her lips even harder against Yoruichi's.

"That's funny... I was aimlessly winging it from the start. I honestly had no idea what I was doing and was only confident you would succeed because you looked like you wanted it so bad..." Yoruichi admitted with a snicker, Orihime looked stunned for awhile before she began to laugh as well.

"I'm just glad it worked then! I'm a shinigami now, so I'm no longer weak. People can depend on me now! I don't have to always be protected..." Orihime said cheerfully, smiling at her lover widely.

"I'm probably still going to protect you anyway." Yoruichi said playfully.

"That's fine, so long as I can protect you too now!" Orihime gave a cute laugh as she kissed Yoruichi yet again.

"Fine with me." Yoruichi said with a soft smile before kissing Orihime intensely. This kiss lasted a long time and when it concluded both girls were left with exhaustion. Yoruichi smiled as she looked up at the artificial night sky from Orihime's arms. She couldn't believe how wonderful it all felt. She always slept in cat form, always, since the day she had left Soul Society behind. Yet as sleep overtook her now she didn't feel the slightest bit eager to change. It all just seemed so right to her.

A/N; Aww, this chapter was just so sweet. I ended up just loving this pairing. They work together, they really do. I honestly didn't like filling such a great portion of the chapter with training details but, yeah I needed to make it seem as least somewhat plausible for Orihime to become a shinigami. I thought the sex was pretty hot this time, though I suppose you'd all be a better judge of that. Anyways, this one's almost done all that's left is chapter five, which will pretty much just be shinigami Orihime showing off.

The poll was pretty much another throw away this week. I've always been a tad curious as to how my stories compare to one another in your eyes. "Strength Requisite of Lovers" is the fave with 6 out of 21 votes, which makes sense since it's probably my best work even in my own opinion. My beautiful Orihime X Tatsuki story "the Line between Friendship and Desire" was only a vote behind it. Kinda odd when you remember I wrote both those stories at the same time. I don't know what I was on at that time but I hope I find some more of it. 4 of you said my first fanfic "To Love a Desert Flower" was the best. I can't really agree in the slightest with those people. As poignant as that fic may be, it's so riddled with flaws that frankly I'm a little embarrassed when I go back and read it. "Shadows" and "Delusions" both got two; I guess two of you really enjoy insane stupidity and two of you really enjoy ultra-hyper-cuteness. "Deluded Dreams" the best received of my sequels and arguably my most dramatic fic only got one vote. My Ino X Sakura fic only got one as well. "The Light and Shadow" got nothing which doesn't really surprise me since it's far from my best work, I figured it might get some votes since surprisingly it has more hits than any of my other fics as well as one of the highest number of favorites (even if it is one of my lowest reviewed fics.. I always thought that was odd). "Equivalence" I just put up on there since it was my most current fic; I'm not really surprised by its lack of votes. Anyways, the new poll is an important one actually, I'm deciding what Bleach pairing to do yet again. This time however the choices are all pairings I actually want to write rather than pairings that are real popular. Please vote, but please try not to cheat. Remember that even though it's a blind poll I still have access to the result at any time; if results look suspicious this time they will be tossed out completely and I'll just chose the pairing myself at random.


	5. Shinigami Heart

A/N: Final chapter. This one's kinda cute. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Japanese is a confusing language. (I do not own Bleach).

It was early morning in Karakura town; Ichigo Kurosaki glared spitefully at the hollow in front of him. It was a powerful one; perhaps the most powerful hollow he had ever faced. It was a true Menos Grande of the highest power, a Vasto Lorde. It was a humanoid shape, roughly nine feet tall and incredibly muscular. It's skin was a dark dull gray, and seemed layered in a fashion similar to plate armor; it had two horns at the top of its head, giving it the appearance of some sort of demon. Its pale white mask had on either side of it several vent like gashes and its eyes seemed to burn with evil from behind its mask

"Foolish shinigami., tremble in fear at my awesome might!" The hollow said in a deep booming voice before giving out an intense maniacal laugh.

"Like hell! I'm not about to back down!" Ichigo retorted fiercely as he gripped his sword Zangetsu tightly. He charged forward in attack.

"Then prepare to die!" The Menos said with dark certainty as it raised its hand. Zangetsu's blade and Ichigo along with it came to a perfect halt when it touched the hollow's palm.

The hollow laughed once more as it removed its hand from the zanpakuto and in a single motion of its wrist delivered an impressively powerful punch to the young shinigami's chest, sending him flying several feet back into a nearby wall, which cracked from impact. Ichigo slumped to the ground. He stumbled as he got to his feet once more.

"You're certainly a tough one…" Ichigo admitted with a pained grunt. He worked to collect himself, eventually returning to a firm stance. He made a large slash through the air with his zanpakuto as he shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!"

A giant crescent wave of energy flew from Ichigo's sword in the hollow's direction. The hollow continued to howl with mad laughter as it once more raised its hand to block the shinigami's attack. Its hand shook a little but it had soon deflected the giant energy blast completely, redirecting its course into a nearby tree.

"Is this really all there is to a shinigami's power? I see now I was right after all…" The powerful hollow said with obvious madness.

"Oh, and what exactly is this you had to be right about?" Ichigo said, deep frustration was on his face. He didn't want to be forced to use his Bankai. He didn't want that power he couldn't control to awaken within him once more.

"I have lived for millennia in the depths of Hueco Mundo. My power is absolute. Yet that shinigami appears and whispers promises of even greater power in our ears. That is why I am here, foolish shinigami, I will prove that I do not need that fool's power, that the power I possess is more than enough to destroy the useless humans and shinigami." The hollow spoke in its usual bellow, its word were prideful and disgusting.

"Well then I'll just have to stop you now!" Ichigo shouted as he charged forth once more in attack. He was going to try one more time at bringing it down before deciding to use his Bankai.

The hollow didn't raise its hand to break the attack this time, instead it simply inhaled. As Ichigo's sword came inches before its mask a strange gas began to spew from the vents on that mask. Slowly afterward Ichigo's attack lost all momentum; he ran straight into the hollow, bouncing off of it painfully and landing lifelessly on the floor. He was paralyzed, completely unable to move.

The hollow gave another laugh as it looked at one of its hands now. It gave a sort of grunt as it used its other hand to refigure a section of its plate like skin. In moments its arm now had the shape of a large sword. The Vasto Lorde held a look of delight in its eyes as it held the bladed appendage high above the paralyzed shinigami. Then with great force and speed the hollow swung the sharp edge in Ichigo's direction laughing as it prepared to see its enemy cleaved in two.

Ichigo wasn't ready to let himself just die though. No, he was Ichigo. He would inevitably survive anything and only become stronger. He would just have to put everything he had into it, release all his power, and then, then this hollow would be history. He began to feel his power build, he was just about able to shout out; the word "Bankai" was just about to escape his lips. .

But the word never did leave. He had been distracted by someone else's words, and soon his own had become pointless. A familiar feminine voice had shouted in a strong tone, "Reject his will, Hyakka no Tenshun!"

Suddenly a thin barrier had appeared in front of Ichigo in the direct path of the hollow's blade. When the attack hit this shield, which glowed brightly a various array of colors, it was stopped completely, the hollows arm even being forced back in recoil, the armor like skin around it beginning to crack.

"What the hell is this?!" The hollow exclaimed, infuriated. He stared angrily at the protective shield which seemed to have an irregular shape specifically made to have blocked the entire force of the attack from reaching Ichigo. The hollow then turned to look around the area for where the shield and that voice had come from. Slowly out of the shadows emerged the responsible shinigami.

"I won't let you hurt Ichigo anymore!" Orihime Inoue asserted toughly as she walked forward holding the barren hilt of a sword. Soon the shield had disappeared and Orihime's zanpakuto regained its lustrous blade.

"O-Orihime...?" Ichigo said in a low voice, just as shocked as the hollow was. He hadn't seen the girl as he was face down, completely unable to move, but he had recognized the voice. He wasn't able to ask any other questions though, as he had still yet to free himself from his current situation.

"So, just as I am about to exterminate one shinigami, another of the vermin rushed to its rescue? I suppose I will have to destroy you first, girl!" The hollow shouted caustically, pressuring its bladed arm to close the cracks.

"You just try it! I'm not scared!" Orihime declared bravely, standing the powerful hollow down without even the slightest quiver.

"Die shinigami scum!" The Vasto Lorde screamed as it leapt at the female shinigami with surprising speed. Orihime merely steadied her sword as she faced the beast down with confidence in her eyes.

"Reject all space, Hyakka no Tenshun!" Orihime shouted as she thrust her zanpakuto forward at the giant hollow that was lunging at her. The blade of the sword transformed into a bright, somewhat large pulse of rainbow colored light that flew straight through the enemy before disappearing after a relatively short distance. As Hyakka no Tenshun regained its material shape, the hollow which had been cleaved cleanly in half began to quickly disintegrate into nothing.

"Excellent work Orihime. That hollow's spiritual energy was through the roof, yet it was dispatched just a readily as all the others." Said another feminine voice as another woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Yup! Being a shinigami is easy!" Orihime declared with a smile as she turned toward Ichigo. She walked toward the still paralyzed male shinigami until she was just above him. She turned him over so as he could see something besides the ground below. His eyes filled with disbelief when he finally saw the girl who had just saved him: Orihime Inoue, clad in a typical shihakusho wielding her very own zanpakuto

"Reject all time, Hyakka no Tenshun!"Orihime used yet another release command as she stabbed her zanpakuto, which began to glow brightly at the words, into Ichigo; slowly the male shinigami's nervous system regained its normalcy, and his cuts and bruises began to disappear completely.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ichgo demanded at once, deeply disturbed, confused, and maybe a little ashamed of himself.

"Well, Ichigo, Orihime and I were in the area and she thought it would be best to help you with that hollow." The other woman, who Ichigo soon recognized as being Yoruichi Shihoin said as she walked up to the other two.

"Okay... but why is she wearing that?! And why does she have a sword?!" Ichigo yelled as if it was the most impossibly odd thing he had ever seen.

"I thought all shinigami wore these things and had zanpakuto..." Orihime said bewildered at the other's reaction as she examined her sword and robe.

"Since when are you a shinigami, Orihime?!" Ichigo contained to fire off insistent questions.

"I'd say it's been about a week now, right Yoruichi?" Orihime said in deep thought. The other nodded.

"B-but how did you- no why did you become a shinigami?" Ichigo seemed somehow deeply disturbed.

"Because I wanted more power..." Orihime said in a dark tone, giving a deep over the top laugh.

"What's going on here?!" Ichigo was even more lost.

"Orihime came to me with hopes of becoming a shinigami, so as she wouldn't have to rely on the strength of others, so as she could learn to fight for herself." Yoruichi gave Ichigo a straight answer and for once he seemed willing to calm down.

"A-alright... but I didn't know that _anyone_ could just _become_ a shinigami like that." Ichigo stared at Orihime blankly, unsure what to think or say.

"But _you_ _became_ a shinigami, Ichigo." Yoruichi reminded the other with a smirk.

"Well yeah... but... Orihime? I find it odd someone like her could do it. You can't expect me to believe Urahara put her through the same training he did me and she survived?" Ichigo seemed hopelessly doubtful, as if he wouldn't believe for a second that Orihime was shinigami if the proof wasn't right in front of him.

"No, Orihime underwent a special program designed especially for her by myself." Yoruichi informed with a faint smile.

"Oh. Well that's actually quite an accomplishment, Yoruichi." Ichigo said, impressed.

"Yeah. You should have seen the look on Kisuke's face when I showed him the success we had. He just couldn't believe it." Yoruichi trailed into a healthy laugh. "But really, my program was only successful because Orihime wanted to succeed so badly."

"Cool. So what turned out to be the secret in making her into a shinigami?" Ichigo asked now actually curious.

"Hard work, determination, getting stabbed with a sword, robots, and lots and lots of love!" Ichigo received his answer straight from the source herself. Orihime had made an enthusiastic motion of her fist as she had spoke.

"Oh... I see..." Ichigo looked as if he honestly had no idea what to make of this. "Would you agree to this... assessment, Yoruichi...?"

"Pretty much. Especially when it comes to the love part." Yoruichi said in a relaxed voice.

"Love, huh? That's the emotion out need to target to really get to Orihime then, I guess?" Ichigo spoke seeming to understand that it made perfect sense.

"I love Yoruichi more than anything ever!" Orihime suddenly decided to declare seemingly at random. Yoruichi gave a cute blush.

"What?!" Ichigo said in raised voice once more completely taken aback.

"That's sweet, Orihime. You know I feel the same way…" Yoruichi said sweetly, flashing a loving smile at the one most precious to her.

"Wait! You aren't… you guys aren't talking about something strange… you know… like… you and her…." Ichigo was still shocked but now looked slightly uncomfortable as well.

"That is indeed what we are talking about Ichigo. Orihime and I have entered into a romantic relationship with one another." Yoruichi clarified causing the young man's jaw to gape wide open.

"Since when are either of you into _that_ sort of thing?!" Ichigo asked not containing his striking disbelief in the slightest.

"Well if you remember, Ichigo, I always was pretty casual about letting you see me naked. If I was interested in men do you think I could be so relaxed with something like that?" Yoruichi asked slyly causing the blonde shinigami to disappear into reflective thought.

"But… I just thought that was how you are…" Ichigo said still finding it also peculiar.

"Yeah, Yoruichi. You acted the same casual way with me before we fell in love, and I'm a girl…" Orihime seemed to even have her doubts about the argument her lover was using.

"No believe me. Even if it seemed the same my thought process was really quite different. With you Ichigo, I was always just after a reaction… and to make you as uncomfortable as possible. You, on the other hand, Orihime, I wanted to show myself off to, I wanted you to look at me." Yoruichi explained in an offhand manner.

"But what about you, Orihime? I wouldn't have thought… you'd be into _this_?" Ichigo asked, still refusing to believe it all.

"For Yoruichi I am!" Orihime declared brightly giving a healthy nod.

"A-alright… I still can't believe…. The two of you… actually together…." Ichigo said disjointedly as he stared at the two beautiful women in front of him as they smiled lovingly while gazing into one another's eyes.

"Tell me, which is harder to believe: our love or Orihime being a shinigami?" Yoruichi asked curious as to the response she'd get.

Ichigo's stare found Orihime once more. It was still so jarring to see his bubbly airhead classmate clad in a black robe holding a katana. It wasn't a hard choice. "Probably this whole shinigami thing, I'd say."

"But isn't it cool?! I mean look my outfit's just like yours… and don't you think my Zanpakuto is so pretty?" Orihime said with clear energy as she held her sword before the other shinigami.

"It's nice… I guess… Hyakka no Tenshun, was it?" Ichigo said as he examined the blade, a fairly long ornamental katana with a large hilt and thick silvery edge.

"Yup. It was so cool wasn't it?!" Orihime didn't lose her enthusiastic fervor.

"I… didn't really see it in action exactly… so what can it do?" Ichigo said with a embarrassed laugh as he recalled the way the pavement had looked.

"Hyakka no Tenshun is unique in that it has three release commands. By using the command 'Reject his will' it can take the form of a protective barrier that can impede and repel any force. With the command 'Reject all space' Hyakka no Tenshun will transform into a pulsing wave of light that can cleave through anything and destroy it. Finally the command 'Reject all time' allows Orihime to restore a certain space to its condition prior to the occurrence of negative events in that space." Yoruichi gave a thorough analysis of the zanpakuto's abilities.

"Ummm… well… don't you think that kinda sounds… you know… exactly like the same exact powers Orihime had before….?" Ichigo asked unsteadily.

"Of course it is. A zanpakuto is the physical manifestation of the power of someone's spirit. Orihime's innate power is always going to be in essence the same whether she is able to materialize it as a zanpakuto or not." Yoruichi said with a soft laugh.

"So then... if it's the same power… what was the point exactly?" Ichigo said now somehow finding everything even odder.

"It's not really the same though. Previously Orihime didn't control her abilities. She used them by communicating with surrogate entities, the Shun Shun Rikka. Now, however, she is in direct control of those powers herself. She is able to control certain aspects of her techniques she wasn't able to before. With her shield she can control directly the shape, size and the location it forms. With her attack she is capable of directing its course and to a limited extent manipulating its radius and speed. On top of this, her abilities are all far less flimsy now, depending much less on her emotional state and well being. And this all mentioning nothing of the Bankai she still has to uncover." Yoruichi made an effective case for her lover's zanapkuto.

"Oh, that does sound better actually. And being able to destroy that hollow so quickly proves you're a force to be reckoned with now Orihime." Ichigo said finally returning to his usual cool.

"Yeah my new powers are great… though I kinda miss having all my little friends to talk to…." Orihime took a sad voice as she said this.

"You had to have realized they would disappear when you became a shinigami, Orihime." Yoruichi said in a stern fashion.

"Yeah I know. It's alright; I at least can talk to Hyakka no Tenshun herself now." Orihime said returning to her smile.

"Anyways, I think we'll be off now, Ichigo. Orihime still has Bankai training to work on." Yoruichi said in a relaxed voice as she prepared to depart with her beloved.

"Alright. Good luck with that Orihime… and congratulations on everything else… I guess." Ichigo said still looking a little out of it.

"Thanks Ichigo!" Orihime called out as she turned to walk away from the male shinigami along with her lover.

Orihime felt so happy as she walked beside Yoruichi; sheathing Hyakka no Tenshun as she did. She had been both a shinigami and Yoruichi's lover for a week now. For the first time in a long while she felt completely satisfied with her life.

"So, I'm sure that was probably the weirdest conversation Ichigo ever had." Yoruichi said with a light laugh as they walked.

"What exactly was so weird about it?" Orihime didn't follow in the slightest.

Yoruichi sighed, realizing it wouldn't have seemed odd to the other, she decided to change the conversation, "Never mind. I do have to commend you again on that fight though. Being able to destroy a powerful hollow like that is no simple feat. It seems I really unleashed a monster when I made you into a shinigami."

"I was pretty cool, wasn't I? I mean I never thought I'd ever be the one to save Ichigo. I must be really strong now, huh?" The bubbly shinigami girl said with a wide grin.

"Yes, Orihime, you are quite powerful now. I hope you understand what that means." The dark skinned woman took a serious tone as she said this.

"What do you mean, Yoruichi?' Orihime asked, allowing her voice to take a similar tone to the other.

"You remember what happened when we went to Soul Society, Orihime? As powerful as you are now, it is certain you'll be expected to take an active role in the battles that are to come." Yoruichi explained in a solemn way.

"Then I will fight. I'll do my best. I'll fight, and you'll be at my side, right, Yoruichi?" Orihime said in a strong voice.

"Of course. I may have spent a hundred years avoiding confrontation, but if it means being able to protect the woman I love, I'll charge head first into battle if I have to." Yoruichi said dutifully making Orihime feel warm inside.

Orihime stopped walking. Yoruichi turned to see why and Orihime had soon pulled her into a deep embrace. It lasted several moments before Orihime pulled back slightly to gaze into her beloved's beautiful yellow eyes. They kissed lovingly for several moments before splitting away.

"I love you Orihime, my beautiful, beautiful shinigami." Yoruichi said in a soft, warm voice as they parted and Orihime smiled radiantly.

"I'm happy. You make me so happy Yoruichi." Orihime said in a soft coo, unable to think clearly, the tone in either of their voices made it perfectly clear that Bankai training was not what was going to occur when they returned to the training grounds.

The two continued to walk at a brisker pace. Orihime was happier now than she ever had been before. She let her mind revisit the conclusion of the daydream that had preoccupied her a week ago. She remembered how the intense battle between the mermaids and robots had waged on for decades, how the Mermaid sorcerers had thought to summon zombie Thomas Jefferson to draft a peace resolution only to have him shot re-dead by Robot assassins. She remembered how the battle had raged even harder after that, so hard that the world had decided to explode, but that in the end the mermaids had been able to escape in their spaceship. She figured that what was happening to her right now was a lot like the Robot-Mermaid wars. She didn't really know how exactly, just that the Robot-Mermaid wars were fun to think about.

A/N: That's the conclusion. You have no idea how much trouble I had coming up with Orihime's zanpakuto name. Hyakka no Tenshun (百花の天盾) means (hopefully) something along the lines of "Heavenly shield of all flowers." I don't know Japanese in the slightest, so I was really pretty much going with random characters strung together. Hyakka apparently means "all varieties of flowers", and since the zanpakuto is a sort of fusion of all the Shun Shun Rikka (who are all named after various flowers) it seemed to make sense to me. I used the characters "Ten" and "Shun" as they are in all of Orihime's ability names. I hope it makes sense though I'm fairly certain it doesn't. I probably should have taken your offer for help with the zanpakuto name back after chapter 2, Rabukurafuto, even if I wasn't prepared to think about it just yet. Please tell me if this doesn't make sense and I'll try and change it to something that does. That said, I think this chapter was cute. In both the other Orihime fics I wrote I had Ichigo show up in the nick of time to rescue Orihime. Here I thought I'd let the opposite happen. I put Ichigo through some real awkward stuff there. The ending was pretty random here. Overall, even though this fic did very poorly in terms of reviews I really ended up liking it. In fact I'd say this is the first Bleach fic I've written where I've had sequel thoughts. Actually, I'd say chances are pretty good I'll do a sequel for this one in the near future. I have some great ideas for one and I doubt they'll just disappear.

But that's somewhat far off. The more immediate future holds something else. Namely Rangiku X Momo love. Yep, my next fic will be a Lt. Matusumoto X Lt. Hinamori yuri story. It was a close poll. Rangiku X Momo got 6 of 24 votes but Soi X Nemu was behind by only one with 5 votes. Retsu X Isane got 4, Soi X Momo got three and the other three choices all had two each. If my poll didn't make it obvious enough, I was tired of writing stories about Orihime and I was determined to write a story actually set in Seireitei. I'm happy this paring won. I'm a little curious as to why Nanao seems so unloved though; both her pairings didn't do so well and I always thought she was cute. Anyways, look forward to it.


End file.
